24fandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Nina Myers
Nina Myers was een dubbelagent en werkte in CTU Los Angeles en tegelijkertijd verkocht ze, in het geheim, informatie door aan klanten. Er is weinig informatie over Nina's verleden en motieven. Zij kende ook meerdere talen: buiten Engels heeft zij ook Servisch, Duits en Arabisch gepraat. Tijdens dag 1 moest ze heimlijk werken voor de Drazens en werd soms al mol ontmaskerd. Zij heeft een paar mensen vermoord om haar dekmantel te behouden en te kunnen ontsnappen, onder die mensen zijn Teri Bauer en Jamey Farrell. Uiteindelijk is zij op einde van dag 1 opgepakt. Tijdens dag 2 was zij nog altijd in hechtenis maar kreeg Presidentiële immuniteit omdat zij de locatie van Syed Ali heeft vrijgegeven. Zij was daarna vrijgelaten. Tijdens dag 3 was zij aanwezig bij de veiling van het virus, die zij uiteindelijk heeft gekocht voor haar client. Maar zij werd toch aangehouden en naar CTU gebracht voor ondervraging. Zij is tijdens haar ontsnapping uiteindelijk neergeschoten door Jack Bauer. Achtergrond Persoonlijk * Leeftijd: 38 * Geboorteplaats: Boston, Massachussetts * Alias: Yelena, Sarah Berkely CTU missies * Division Leider, Operation Protheus, 2000 Ervaring * CTU, Assistant Special Agent in Charge (stafhoofd), Los Angeles Domestic Unit * Departement of State, Special Assistant to the Secretary, Bureau of Intelligence and Research * RAND Corparation, Research Analyst * Verenigde Naties Veiligheidsraad, Politiek Analyst Opleiding * Master in kunsten, Criminaliteit Onderzoek Psychologie, John Jay College of Criminal Justice * Master in kunsten, Recht en Diplomatiteit, Fletcher School of International Relations, Tufts University * Bachelor in kunsten, Midden-Oosterse Studies en Geschiedenis, Harvard University Vooraf One Shot Nina was 7 jaar voor dag 1 werkzaam in CTU. Zij stond boven Alberta Green in Division Command maar haar carriere bleef hangen bij stafhoofd toen zij ging werken voor Jack Bauer in CTU Los Angeles. Terwijl zij werkte in CTU had zij ook vermoedelijk gewerkt voor een persoon of een groep personen die zich in Duitsland bevindt. Het is onbekend hoe lang zij werkte voor die werkgever. One Shot In het stripverhaal One Shot werd CTU Los Angeles belast met het transporteren van een IRA-verrader, Moira O'Neal, naar een geheim adres en haar beschermen tot dat de CIA haar arresteert. Nina deed al haar plichten als een CTU agent, maar zij had ook informatie doorgesluisd naar werkgevers in Duitsland zoals de locatie van het geheim adres. Operatie Hell Gate Terwijl CTU Los Angeles probeerde een Type A Influenza-epidemie te voorkomen deed Nina al haar plichten, het is niet geweten of ze ondertussen geheime informatie doorgaf over deze gebeurtenissen en het onderzoek. Veto Recht Terwijl CTU druk bezig was met het voorkomen van een slag van een Islamitische terroristencel had Nina ook haar plichten uitgevoerd als CTU agent. Er is niet meer geweten over de gebeurtenissen van deze dag. Trojaans Paard Terwijl CTU druk bezig was met een Trojan Horse op het internet en een heel onmenselijke aanslag in het Chamberlain Auditorium te voorkomen had Nina al haar plichten uitgevoerd. Meer is er niet geweten over de gebeurtenissen van deze dag. Voor Dag 1 Zes maanden voor dag 1 zijn Teri en Jack uit elkaar gegaan. Jack had een affaire met Nina gedurende deze periode. Op 14 januari hadden deze 2 een trip naar Santa Barbara gemaakt. Wanneer Jack terug bij Teri was, kreeg Nina een relatie met Tony Almeida. Een maand voor dag 1 kwamen ze tegelijkertijd aan op het werk en een collaga, Lisa, maakte een opmerking erover. Nina loog dat ze allebij een vroege ontbijtvergadering hadden. Dag 1 Iets na middernacht roepte Richard Walsh een vergadering bijeen met alle departementhoofden om hen te informeren over een mogelijk aanslag op het leven van Senator David Palmer . Terwijl zij aan de zaak werkte, merkte Nina op dat Jack werd beziggehouden door zijn thuissituatie en verdacht hem van het achterhouden van informatie die hij had gekregen van Walsh. Ondanks dit hielp zij hem echter met het chanteren van George Mason, die werd verdooft door Jack, door informatie op te zoeken. Wanneer Tony hen vraagde over wat met Mason was gebeurd, loog Nina voor om Jack te beschermen. Toch bleef Tony het verdacht vinden. Kort daarna, verliet Jack het kantoor, zonder het Nina te melden en iets later belde hij haar voor de toegangscode van 2350 Dunlop Plaza te vragen. Tony vroeg aan haar wie had gebeld, maar geloofde haar niet dat het Division was. Zij legde tegen hem uit dat hij zijn overste moet gehoorzamen en hij stemde toe, maar liet haar eraan herinneren dat ze iets anders zijn buiten het werk. NOG AANVULLEN Dag 2 Tijdens dag 2 ontdekt Jack dat Nina bouwplannen van CTU Los Angeles heeft verkocht aan Joseph Wald. Joseph Wald gebruikte deze informatie voor een bomaanslag. Nina werd getransporteerd naar CTU voor verdere verhoor. Jack heeft haar de Presidentiële Pardon laten zien en zij stemde toe om te helpen. Maar als ze bom tegen wilden houden dan moest zij mee op het vliegtuig naar Visalia. Jack betwijfelde dit en zag dit als een kans om uit de straal van vernieling te geraken. NOG AANVULLEN Dag 3 NOG AANVULLEN Gedenkwaardige uitspraken NOG AANVULLEN Verschijningen Voor Dag 1 * One Shot * Operatie Hell Gate * Veto Recht * Trojan Horse Dag 1 Dag 2 Na Dag 2 * 24: The Game Dag 3 *''Onvermeld; alleen als een lijk'' en: Nina Myers Category:Personages omgebracht door Jack Bauer Myers, Nina Myers, Nina Myers, Nina Myers, Nina Myers, Nina Myers, Nina Myers, Nina Myers, Nina Myers, Nina Myers, Nina Myers, Nina Myers, Nina Myers, Nina Myers, Nina Myers, Nina Myers, Nina Myers, Nina Myers, Nina Myers, Nina Myers, Nina